1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording disk and a driving apparatus therefor and, more particularly, to a disk having a read-only recording area and a writable recording area and to an apparatus for driving such disk.
2. Description of the Background
In most cases a magnetic disk, such as a floppy disk, hard disk or the like, has its entire surface, that is, all of the tracks thereof, rendered writable. Although a rewrite inhibit flag can be added to the written data to prevent erroneous renewal or writing over of the data, the area for such flags is not specified previously in the disk format. Therefore, taking into consideration the positional error of a track produced in a write operation and the scanned positional error of a track that occurs in a read operation, it is impossible in practice to narrow the track pitch or to narrow the width of the intertrack guard band by an appreciable amount. Consequently, an increase in recording density is not achievable in such a magnetic disk.